1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of portable battery-operated electronic devices, and in particular, by way of example but not limitation, to identifying and/or authenticating a battery charging unit when it is connected to a portable battery-operated electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable battery-operated electronic devices have become an increasingly important part of our modern technological society. No longer are these devices considered a luxury, available only to the rich and affluent. Rather, as people become more mobile through their jobs, recreational activities and lifestyle choices, they have become increasingly more reliant upon the convenience and services that portable electronic devices offer. Moreover, with the advances in semiconductor technology and integrated circuit miniaturization, portable electronic devices have become smaller, lighter, and increasingly more sophisticated. These aspects of portable electronic devices have enabled users to fully exploit technological advances in a manner and under circumstances that would be impossible using conventional stationary systems. When these portable electronic devices incorporate communication capabilities, such as cellular radio, the portable electronic device becomes even more advantageous. Many users, in fact, rely upon their portable electronic device as their sole means of communication while they are traveling or visiting customers. Many users also appreciate the enhanced security provided by the ability to contact family, friends or emergency services from remote locations. With these advantages, it is no wonder that portable electronic devices have experienced an almost exponential increase in demand and have become critical to the lives and livelihood of many individuals.
One of the problems experienced with portable electronic devices, however, is that these small hand-held devices are powered by small, rechargeable batteries that normally provide a limited number of hours of active service. Once the batteries are discharged below a certain level, the portable electronic device will cease to function. The battery or batteries will then need to be recharged before the user may utilize the functions and services of the portable electronic device. Portable battery-operated electronic devices are typically recharged using a battery charging unit. A portable battery-operated electronic device may be placed within a cradling area of the battery charging unit to activate and effectuate the recharging process. Alternatively, a portable battery-operated electronic device may be connected to the battery charging unit via a cable and a connector.
Because a battery charging unit is connected to a strong power source and may be designed to rapidly recharge one or more depleted batteries, it may have the capacity to seriously damage the portable battery-operated electronic device to which it is connected. An inadequately designed and/or poorly manufactured battery charging unit may therefore cause significant harm to the portable battery-operated electronic device that it is intended to return to normal functioning by recharging the associated battery. The damaging of the portable battery-operated electronic device results in harming two entities. First, the user of the portable battery-operated electronic device is unable to utilize it until it is repaired or replaced, possibly at his or her expense. Second, if the portable battery-operated electronic device is under warranty, then the manufacturer may need to expend significant resources to repair or replace the damaged device.
Frequently, when an inadequately designed and/or poorly manufactured battery charging unit damages a portable battery-operated electronic device, the defective battery charging unit is produced and sold by a manufacturer other than the manufacturer of the portable battery-operated electronic device. In other words, one company may produce and sell a battery charging unit that is advertised to be compatible with the portable battery-operated electronic device of another company, but the battery charging unit is faulty inasmuch as it damages the portable battery-operated electronic device. Unfortunately, this can result in the entity that is responsible for the damage (e.g., the producer and/or seller of the faulty battery charging unit) avoiding the expense of fixing the damaged portable battery-operated electronic device while the owner or manufacturer thereof is left to pay for fixing the damages caused by another.
The deficiencies of the prior art are overcome by the method, system, and apparatus of the present invention. For example, as heretofore unrecognized, it would be beneficial if attempted charging using an unauthorized charging unit could be detected. In fact, it would be beneficial if such unauthorized charging could be memorialized or prevented before the charging begins in order to protect innocent parties.
Portable battery-operated electronic devices (e.g., a communication unit such as a mobile terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a calculator, etc.) gradually deplete their batteries during use. In accordance with the present invention, such devices are enabled to pro-actively interact with a connected charging unit in order to limit exposure to faulty, potentially-damage-causing charging units. When a portable battery-operated electronic device detects connection to a charging unit, the portable battery-operated electronic device transmits an inquiry over a wireless link that requests data related to source and/or compatibility. A charging unit in accordance with the present invention that receives the inquiry transmits the requested data in response. If the received requested data indicates that the charging unit is an appropriate charging unit for the portable battery-operated electronic device, the portable battery-operated electronic device permits the charging to continue.
If, on the other hand, the portable battery-operated electronic device receives no requested data or the received requested data does not indicate that the charging unit is an appropriate charging unit for the portable battery-operated electronic device, then the portable battery-operated electronic device may execute one or more actions. These actions include noting the risky charging, emitting a loud noise, and/or refusing to permit the risky charging. In an alternative embodiment, in order to ensure that the portable battery-operated electronic device is connected to the same charging unit with which wireless communication has been established, the portable battery-operated electronic device orders the charging unit to vary the voltage supply applied to the charging contacts. If the voltage is not varied, then the portable battery-operated electronic device may execute the one or more actions as described above.
The technical advantages of the present invention include, but are not limited to, the following. It should be understood that particular embodiments may not involve any, much less all, of the following exemplary technical advantages.
An important technical advantage of the present invention is that it enables a portable battery-operated electronic device to authenticate/identify a charging unit.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is that it provides the ability to prevent or at least memorialize a risky charging of the battery or batteries of the portable battery-operated electronic device.
Yet another important technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to reduce the chances that an innocent party will be inconvenienced by or required to pay for damages caused by another party.
The above-described and other features of the present invention are explained in detail hereinafter with reference to the illustrative examples shown in the accompanying drawings. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the described embodiments are provided for purposes of illustration and understanding and that numerous equivalent embodiments are contemplated herein.